The Legend of Zelda: The Tears of Maphestopheles
by VincentValentine13
Summary: Link enjoys his life as a farmhand, despite the wretched conditions, and knows of only satsified work. But, can he learn to become a knight when the happiness of Hyrule is threatened by a longforgotten evil? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Well, this is a surprise! My first posted fanfic in a while, and so, I decided to go with a new Legend of Zelda fic. I kinda had the idea from Twilight Princess of Link being a farmhand, but I assure you, this story will not be like the game. How, you may ask? Well, you'll just have to see. However, I will give you a hint; I wanted to try a cross-over idea like I had last year; this time, with a fresh start, and a focus on Link.

I don't own any of the characters used in this story, apart from Coril, and others that I will point out at a later time.

* * *

"Toss that bale over here!" Coril's voice shouted to Link from over the stack of squared off hay. Link merely huffed in reply, his bare arms tensing as he lifted the large stack of hay, tied off neatly and compressed to save space. Heaving the cube up on top of the others, Coril's head peeked up from above the pile, his brown eyes staring down on his fellow farmhand.

"Link! You're slower then usual today!" he shouted, shaking his head of short brown hair. Coril had the sort of face and hair that would have been very easy to mock, being that, though the young man was only in his early twenties, it was beginning to thin, and his face was constantly furrowed. "You need to pick it up, or we won't meet quarter today!" Coril was obsessed with meeting a certain amount of work each day, and the idea in itself was ridiculous to Link. But what did he know? He was just a 19-year-old kid who lived on his own on the outskirts of the large Lon Lon Ranch.

"I'm sorry, Master Coril!" Link called back up. He didn't need to call Coril that, but Coril's father, Ingo, insisted, saying that a lowly farmhand like Link needed to know his place in the world. Link didn't care one way of the other; he was grateful enough to have a roof over his head, whether it was the small shack he lived in or not. The Lon Lon Ranch was one of the most famed ranches in Hyrule, its dairy products being the foremost portion of its popularity, and the good breeding of its horses being second, only to the horses of the King himself.

"I suppose I'm just tiring out! I _have_ been stacking and tying these bales all day...I'm getting a bit sore." Link wiped the sweat from his forehead, shielding his bright, blue eyes from the sun for a moment before returning to his work. His blonde hair, which when cleaned, was a pretty, soft color, now looked matted, and dirty from sweat. Link never really got the opportunity to bath much. Master Ingo allowed him to once a week, saying that a lowly worker as himself didn't deserve to have water wasted on bathing, when he would only get dirty and smelly the next day anyway. Link didn't mind this either, simply shrugging it off and saying that he was fortunate it rained a good deal in the area; collecting rainwater was easier then trying to gather as much as he could from the well before Ingo chased him off anyway.

"Well, my father didn't give you a room, and food for you to get tired! He gave you a good living so you would do your tasks like the work horse you are!" Coril snapped, his ruddy face becoming even more furrowed. "Now, get back to work, you filthy dreck, and don't take that tone with me again, or I'll see to it that you are stripped of your dinner tomorrow!" Coril, now satisfied with his taunting and tongue lashings, promptly laid back down on the top of the stack, and went to sleep; leaving Link alone with his thoughts and the young man's snoring.

Link never begrudged his master, nor his master's son; he owed them the living he had, despite how horrid it may have seemed. He was content, and that was good enough for him. Wiping his forehead with the hem of his tattered and dirt-stained linen shirt (though it was actually several holes cut out of an old linen sack, one for the neck, which was too big, and two for the sleeves, which were also too big), he continued on, tying yet another bale. His mind wander as his fingers did, over the golden hay, and he thought about the upcoming event.

The Harvest Festival was soon to come, and it was the one time out of the year he was permitted an extra bath for the week, and this one actually allowing for soap as well. The King of Hyrule would come, along with the other farmers and villagers from the surrounding area, and a great deal of tents would be set up in the south field. They would be a place for vendors to come and sell their wares, before the feast that evening. It would be made by the hands from the different ranches and farms, and Link found that work enjoyable, liking the kitchen work over toiling away in the dirt of the fields; it seemed to actually get somewhere, and have results he could see. After everyone had eaten their fill, they would then move to the field once more for a huge bonfire, to symbolize the removal of the of the new year, time turning into the chafe of the field, and to celebrate the new year that would be coming. However, Link's mind was not on the bonfire, nor the meal, nor even the idea of a real bath and being treated civilly for one day of the year; his mind was on someone else.

That someone, was Princess Zelda. He would watch, every year, for a chance o see her, her pale face, beautiful, sapphire eyes, and pretty, golden hair, looking out with a gentle smile into the crowds of her subjects. He would look at her, simply sigh, wishing above anything to have her simply see him and recognize him as Link, the grubby farm boy. Even that title would be enough if she knew it and remembered it. Of course, to draw close would be suicidal in itself, for the princess was always flanked by her two loyal bodyguards, Sir Auron, and Sir Sheik. No one would dare try to approach her without the most precise word from Zelda, for both the men were accomplished swordsmen, and could, if the rumors were true, slice a man in half before he even realized what had happened.

Oh, how he longed to simply get close enough for their eyes to meet, that was all. Just a chance to wave to her, and see if she would wave back. It was a petty dream, but when you were the lowest of the low when it came to being a farm hand, you took what dreams you could, and never shot for more then that. It simply seemed indecent otherwise.

Putting aside his thoughts, he finished tying off the last bale, before stacking it neatly beside the rest, and called up to Coril.

"Master Coril, sir!" he called hoarsely, worried if the young man would even hear him in his sleep. "I finished the bales! I'm going to go back to my room now!" Coril merely smacked his lips in his sleep before turning over and began snoring anew, this time louder, and rougher. Link took that as an okay, and darted away, not wanting to be there when the inevitable, Coril falling off the hay and landing with a hard thud on the ground, occurred. His bare feet carried him through the field, his eyes taking snippets of glances off the ground before him to ensure he didn't step on any nettles, and soon, brought him to the edge of his little area of the ranch.

His home was small, a one-room building, about the size of three small stalls in the barn, and was able to fit only a bed and a trunk for storing the three shirts he owned, and the two pairs of old pants. He had no shoes, no gloves, not hat, not even a cloak for when he worked out in the rain. Just the things in that trunk. The only thing he owned, and even then in secret, was a sword and shield. Both he polished religiously, keeping them shiny and almost new. One of his shirts held the honor of cleaning his treasures, but once again, it was alright; it was well worth being ale to have something that was entirely his own. The house itself was surrounded by two pine trees, one split down the middle from a lightning bolt that had struck probably ages ago, and the other one so stripped of needles, Link couldn't help but feel sorry and embarrassed for it.

Opening the door, Link was greeted by the smell of dirt and perspiration, the usual scents of one who worked too hard for a meager living, and never got a moment's peace to himself, except when everyone was asleep. Plodding wearily into the room, he sat down on his bed, the old springs squeaking in protest, as if crying out for Link to simply throw them out and end their suffering. Of course, he would have, but having no pay, and not daring to ask for a new mattress, Link could not comply. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it idly into the trunk, Link lay back on the thread-bare pillow, an arm resting on his forehead, and he cast a tired, yet satisfied glance out the cracked window pane. The ginger sun could be seen setting outside, its brilliant rays of orange spilling and mingling with the violets and deep lavenders of the approaching night. The farmhand, despite how much work he put into a day, felt pleased with himself. He _liked_ doing so much work, and enjoyed the feeling of completion when a task was done. It was all he really had to live for, and so, he made the most of it. Drawing his thin sheet over himself, he turned on his side, away from the light, and closed his eyes, deciding to turn in early for the day. The harvest festival was only a week away, and tomorrow would begin the first day of preparations. Wood needed to be chopped, food brought in, the cows milked, the horses groomed for showing and selling, spices from the woods needed to be collected, and so many more things.

Too many things to think of before sleep.

Allowing himself to sink into his dreams, he sighed happily. Despite the wretchedness of his life and the pathetic hovel he now lay in, Link was truly content with everything he had, and he whispered a silent prayer to the Three Goddesses, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. A Comfortable, Yet Sad, Awakening

Well, here is the second chapter! As per usual, I do not own these characters. I do not own Link, Alucard, or Howl.

* * *

This chpater is a bit short, like the last, simply because my mind has been a bit frazzled for ideas. Once I get the ball rolling, this will get better, but until then, you'll simply have to forgive me...PWEASE!?

As usual, please Read and Review!

* * *

Everything hurt.

That was the first recognizable thought that crossed Link's mind as he shuddered and awoke from his sleep. He moved around, his eyes still closed, and found that he was not lying in his bed. He couldn't open his eyes for some reason, so instead, had to rely on his other senses to find out exactly where he was. He was lying on something soft, a mattress, though he couldn't be sure, for the only bed he had ever known was the old thing he slept in on the farm. Blankets, warm and smooth, lay about and over his body. He felt stiff, and the pain came and went as he moved around. The air smelled of wood, and the sounds of a fireplace burning brightly, crackling and biting over in the corner, caught his ear.

Finally, opening his eyes, he saw the wood ceiling above him. It was squat, though definitely not his house's roof. This one was made of a pleasant oak...or maybe it was cherry, Link couldn't tell. Whatever it was, it was a rich, homey sort of color, and he instantly felt relaxed. Flexing his hands, he realized this wasn't his home, and the thought that somehow hadn't seemed to matter a moment ago, now meant a great deal, and he sat up with a jerk, before wincing in pain at the effort. His blue eyes caught a glance of white, and he looked down at himself, to find he was dressed in a white, linen shirt, clean and without stain. This was not his shirt! He looked at it, and then realized it was. The thing had been cleaned and pressed nicely, and now felt light and fluffy.

"Where am I?" Link muttered, and found his voice to be a bit hoarse. He coughed twice, his throat suddenly feeling very parched, and his blue eyes darted about for some sign of another living being. There was only one door to this sparsely furnished room, and so, out of nothing more then natural curiosity, and a bit of concern, Link threw his feet out of the bed, however hesitant he was to leave it, and strode, barefoot, over to the door. Throwing it open, the smell of flowers, roses and hyacinths, filled his nostrils. It was a sweet and pleasant scent, and cast a calming feel over the worried farmhand. He peaked around the corner, down a hallway that stretched down for what seemed forever. Doors lined the whole length of it, each one exactly the same as the last. Wherever he was, he knew it had to be a dream of some sort. There was no reason for him to be here. None at all.

One of the doors opened, and before even waiting to see who it was, Link ducked back into his room, throwing himself on the bed, unsure of what to do, or how to present himself. What if that person came here? Boots echoed down the hall, their light clunk coming closer and closer and a sweat began to bead on Link's forehead. Here he was, in a strange place, with no idea how he had gotten here, and someone was coming. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he sat, his pointed ears listening to the steps drawing closer and closer.

"Oh, you're awake," a man smiled gently, coming into the doorway. In the fire light, Link was able to see his feature clearly, though they were cast in an orange light. The man, who was certainly ten years older then Link, had a handsome, pale face, with bright, blue-green eyes, that shone slightly, like glass. His smile was warm, almost as though he could read Link's thoughts and found them humorous. "I thought you would never awaken."

Link could say nothing at first, but look the man up and down, taking in the rich clothing he wore. A white shirt, rather like Link's, though this man's actually had sleeves. Over this, he wore a lavish coat, a rosy color, and decorated with shimmering blue patches, laid out in a nice pattern along the sleeves. A pendant, round and made of some pretty, green gem, hung about the man's neck on a silver chain.

"Have you lost your voice?" the man asked, looking at Link with his glass-green eyes. "You've been asleep for two days, so you may have."

"Two days!?" Link gasped, his first words to the man so far. "I've been asleep for two days!? How-I-Master Ingo will be furious! I-" Link fumbled for words, struggling with the sheets to get to his feet. The man was faster, however, and moved to stop him, placing a thin hand on Link's shoulder in a calming manner.

"It's alright," he laughed, shaking his head, his dark hair swaying about his thin face. "You're not on your farm any more...in fact...well, I'll let Alucard explain later..." The man seemed hesitant to speak on the subject of Link's farm, but Link barely noticed. Two days! He had been asleep for two days! He didn't know a person could sleep for two days! The man must have noted Link's panic, for he only shook his head again, before explaining. "You took a nasty blow to the head. We managed to save you, but the farm...well, don't worry about it right now. Just settle yourself for a minute while I go and tell my friend you have awakened. When he get's here, he'll explain everything."

Without waiting for a reply, the man turned and walked to the door, pausing only for a minute to look back. "I'll bring you back some food as well. You must be starving." The rumble in Link's stomach only confirmed this, and Link blushed, embarrassed by the response. The man simply laughed lightly, before walking out of the room.

Settling back against the pillow, the young farmhand tried to piece together what had happened. He was not even on the farm anymore? But how? He couldn't recall ever leaving. His last memory was going to sleep...it was a week before the Harvest Festival...and then nothing. He couldn't recall there even being more to the story. With sigh of resignation, Link dropped down, slumping against the soft pillow, and felt himself drifting off to sleep. He must have dozed for only a few minutes, for the sound of boots, now two pairs instead of one, came down the hall after a bit, and he opened his eyes to see the man had returned, though now, he had a companion with him.

This man was dressed just as richly as Link's first visitor, though his clothing were much more noble looking, and very dark. A black overcoat, lined with silver, and held closed with silver buttons and chains, covered a black vest. Dark, pressed pants, and high riding boots, completed the expensive ensemble, and Link felt like he should stand up and bow to the man, for fear he was royalty. However, when he looked at the man's face, he found that he could barely keep himself from bowing. The man had a stern face, his brow set slightly into a firm position, held sway over most his pointed visage. However, it was his eyes that were the most capturing portion of the man's face. Never had Link seen such piercing eyes as he had in this man. Their grey color, glimmering with a strange, almost otherworldly light, looked straight into, through him, almost, and Link felt most uncomfortable under them. He shifted in his position, the man silently regarding him for a moment from the doorway before even entering, and the silence over the room was deafening. The actual look of them were cool, collected, the eye lids half closed, as though the man was feeling very smug. However, Link couldn't not look away from those piercing orbs, no matter how hard he tried.

"It would seem Howl was right," the man stated, his voice deep and rich, as he moved towards a chair that Link hadn't even noticed, sitting at the foot of his bed. He tossed a bit of his thick, silver mane from his face, the wavy locks falling behind his shoulder perfectly. Sitting down gingerly in the chair, the man crossed his leg over the other, still regarding Link under those eyes. "You have awakened...I am certain you are wondering about your surroundings, correct?" Link could only nod in response. "I assure you, you are safe. You are in my castle, Castle Fahrenheit." He motioned with a black-gloved hand to the room about him. "This is a guest room on the third floor, if you care to know. At any rate, your question is more likely to be about how you got here, rather then where you are, correct?" Once again, Link could only nod. What could he say? He was still too awestruck by the news. A castle!? Him!? He was in a castle?

"I will start at the beginning," the man began. "My name is Alucard Fahrenheit Tepses. You may call me Alucard. As I said, you are in my castle. The man who came and got me," he said, moving his eyes over towards the dark haired man, who was now leaning casually against the door, his arms crossed over his chest. "He is the wizard Howl, and the on responsible for saving your life..."

"My life?" Link asked, the confusion on his face being revealed shamelessly. "I never knew I was in danger!"

"Neither did anyone else on the farm you come from..." Alucard replied, returning his eyes once more to Link's. "I will not mince words with you," he sighed, shaking his head. "Your farm is not what it once was. We are far from it now, many leagues, actually. However, were you to visit it now, you would find it quite changed." He paused, and Link tensed for bad news. "Every inhabitant, from the chickens to the workers, to even your master, have been turned to stone in but a single night."

Link's mouth dropped. Somehow, the idea, the thought, of all those lives, simply stopped in cold stone, their faces to never change or move, was unbearable. It did not even sound real, as though this Alucard was making the whole thing up, or that this was still a dream, or nightmare, and that he would wake up to find himself in his lumpy bed, in his run-down shack, to get up and shake off the cold sweat on his forehead, to go to work, the nightmare fading from mind. But he wasn't. He felt the fire's warmth, the fear creeping through him and gnawing on his insides, and the sheer anxiousness that was overcoming his heart.

Alucard, however, gave very little time for these sort of feelings, for he pressed on without but a moment's pause. "Howl sensed something was wrong, the flow of magics causing some sort of wicked effect on the world, and so, we went to investigate..."

"But, why did you save just me? If you could restore me, then why not the others?" Link asked. He knew he was assuming that he had been cursed as well, but surely he had not been spared that horrible fate.

"Because you did not need saving," Howl replied, finally speaking up. Alucard nodded, and Link simply continued to look baffled.

"You were the only one who was spared from the tragedy..." Alucard explained. "You're body had remained un-petrified...though the reason still eludes us..." He turned his gaze once more to Howl, as though an explanation would be forthcoming. It did not, however, for Howl simply replied, "Your distance from the main farm had nothing to do with it, either...there were animals, wild animals, that were near your home that had also suffered the same fate." His tone was solemn and quiet, and this only made Link more worried. Not only did a man, whom Alucard had labeled a wizard, a type of person Link had always understood to be immeasurably wise, did not have answers, but now, his life, his home...all of it gone in a single night. The feeling, all of it, was painful, to painful to bear, and he wanted this cruel joke to end. He closed his eyes, and heard Alucard rise from his chair, walking closer. Opening his eyes, he saw the man looking down on him, his eyes not condescending, but showing flakes of compassion and understanding.

"I am sorry for your loss," the man stated simply. "I know it must be difficult...I and Howl shall let you rest for now. Someone will be back up to check on you later, but for now, you surely have some things to come to grips with..." He turned, his heavy, black coat and cape, the collar high about his face and throat, rustling almost soundlessly, and he left, Howl giving only a sad smile, before following behind, closing the door solidly.

Link lay there, his body tensing, the pain returning once more. What had happened? How could this...why? That was the question that frequented his mind the most in those few moments before he fell asleep with grief. Why did this happen to his farm? Why did he survive? Why did his body pain him so? Why couldn't he wake up? His mind pondered this over and over as he fell into a fretful and troubled sleep.


	3. A Year Later

Bet you all thought I had forgotten this one, huh? Well, I didn't, and I really think I'm going to get back into this one, as well as my other one, We Hunters Three. If you haven't read that one yet, please do (Yay for shamless plugging!) As usual, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. Please Read and Review...oh, and if there are any characters from a game or anime that you would like to see make a cameo, just tell me! I may just put it in the story!

* * *

"Ganon!"

Link's shout tore through the catacombs, shattering the silence as the angry call echoed throughout the numerous halls. His sword drawn, the youth made his way through the labyrinthine corridors, his eyes careful to search the shadows of every branching tunnel and flickering shadows cast by the sparse torches lining his path. The search had been going on for well over and hour, and though his body was weary, Link understood that it was not over yet; not until the enemy he sought was defeated. Using this thought to help bolster his will to keep going, he tightened his grip on his sword and shield, and continued his systematic search of the catacombs for Ganon. The further he pressed on, the gloomier the halls became, the smell of decay and dampness filling his nostrils, the air growing heavier beneath the weight of the stone above him. But he managed to ignore these conditions, his blue eyes narrowing fiercely as he moved ever onward. The thin armor of chain mail he wore made hardly a sound, and for this, he was grateful. Searching for his enemy was difficult enough without his armor giving him away as well.

Just as Link felt that, perhaps, he should turn back and find a different route, the hall he had been investigating emptied out into a small room; a dead end. It was perfectly square, the walls made of the same dark flagstone that the rest of this under ground maze was made of, with but a single torch flickering pathetically in the center, doing its very best to fend off the encroaching darkness. Besides the lonely flame, the room was seemingly empty, and completely devoid of motion or life. But Link understood better then to trust appearances, especially when dealing with someone as crafty as Ganon. Stepping into the room, he was bound and determined to ensure that the man was not lurking in some dark corner, waiting to strike.

His instincts proved correct, though, they were not fast enough to save him. The sound of a sharp '_crack_', was his only warning, before a thick cord of leather, a whip, wrapped itself around his throat, instantly making breathing a near impossibility. His mind panicking for only a moment, Link reached for the cord, dropping his weapons. Mentally scolding himself for a such a mistake, he continued to fight to loosen the constricting cord. However, his situation only became more dire as he felt a powerful boot press against the center of his back, arching his body outwards and forcing him to his knees, now desperate for air.

"You let your guard down, you stupid boy!" The voice of Ganon declared haughtily from behind him, as the boot pressed a bit farther. "I'm upset that you think so little of me as to make such a foolish mistake!" The snide tone of the man's voice only flared Link's embarrassment and anger at being caught so unawares. However, it was in that moment of enraged panic that an idea was born.

"Of course, now you've left me with a dilemma!" Ganon smirked, his voice echoing off the stone walls, their volume multiplied by the dark stones, making him sound all the more dangerous. "Should I simply watch you gasp for air until you can't anymore? Or perhaps I should be a bit more merciful and slit your throat now?" he asked as the whip tightened a bit more. Link barely heard his words over the pounding of his heart that filled his ears, and the sounds of his own gasps. Even still, his response was quick and precise.

Summoning the last of his fading consciousness and strength, focusing his mind to ignore the cry to slip away into darkness, he shot his arms back, hands grabbing at the portion of the whip not binding his throat, and pulled forward. The move caught his captor off guard, and he was jerked forward two steps closer, just as Link had hoped he would. Not wasting a single moment, he raised his leg in one, solid motion, bringing his boot up and back-kicking it straight into Ganon's groin.

The swordsman knew his attack had been received fully, for with a grunt, Ganon fell to the floor, the whip loosening itself from Link's throat. And though he was still panting for air to fill his burning lungs, he managed to bring himself to a standing position, his sword and shield in his hands almost immediately.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ganon roared, his forehead pressed against the floor, his hands shielding the stricken area. "You're sick! You know that?!" Link wanted to laugh at the noticeable heighten in the pitch of Ganon's voice, but knew it was best to keep that to himself lest he enrage Ganon further.

"I'm sorry!" the swordsman replied, still trying to catch his breath. "But you were getting really intense! I guess I got swept up in the moment. He gave an apologetic smile and raised his hands defensively as Ganon finally looked up at him, his eyes practically shooting off flames.

"Sorry is not going to return my ability to have children!" Ganon snapped, struggling to get to his feet. "This was only supposed to be a training exercise!" Link moved to help him rise to his feet, still trying to defer some of the blame from himself.

"I may have gotten a little carried away, but you _did_ almost cause me to black out!" Link felt it was a solid argument, but Ganon seemed to ignore it as he rose to his full height, muttering to himself.

"Just walk it off..." He was now standing on his own, though the furrow on his dark brow made it obvious that he was still feeling the sting from the hit. "Last time I do a training session with you..." Despite the dark tone with which Ganon said this, Link knew that they would probably be at it again tomorrow anyway. After all, the pair weren't just rivals; they were also the best of friends.

However strong their bond may have been (which Master Alucard often called a 'spiritual brotherhood') the two couldn't have looked more different. Ganon stood head and shoulders above Link, his skin several shades darker then Link's from spending twenty-three years in the desert sun. His hair was a vibrant burnt-orange, and fell down to the middle of his back in a messy cascade, his eyes almost black. And though Link had the lithe and limber form of a swordsman, Ganon's own build was powerful, with strong arms and a massive torso that spoke of years of physical training in the martial arts of his people, the Gerudo. But despite his intimidating build, Ganon was as friendly and out-going as Link, possibly even more so since he seemed to lack the concept of personal space, often leaning on Link's shoulder, and having no problem going nose to nose with him when he was speaking in a particularly intense tone.

But Link didn't seem to mind it one bit. He enjoyed the company, since Ganon was the first person who Link could actually call a friend. The two had been inseparable for the entire year they had known each other while living in Alucard's castle, always training together, sharing their sleeping quarters, and walking together to whatever their destination was.

"I'm hungry anyway," Ganon declared, coiling his whip back up and tying it around the sash on his waist. Link noted with a shiver Ganon's attire, a light, almost silky sort of sleeveless vest and exceptionally baggy pants of the same material, both unadorned, but very light and airy. How Ganon wore such things, even in the damp chill of the catacombs was beyond him, but Link decided it was simply a case of 'each to his own'. "Do you know what's for lunch?"

The question brought Link out of his reverie, and he shook his head slightly before answering. "Oh, uh, I think someone mentions fish stew." It also amazed Link at just how fast the man could recover from injury, even one as debilitating as the one Link had given him.

"Again?!" the Gerudo huffed, stretching his arms above his head as his nose wrinkled in disgust. His folded them behind his neck as the pair began to make their way back out of the underground labyrinth. "It's always the same thing! Some one as wealthy as Alucard should be able to get us something better then fish for almost every meal!"

"_Master_ Alucard," Link corrected Ganon, looking up at him pointedly.

"When a renegade noble is considered higher then a Gerudo Prince, then, and only then, will I call him 'Master'." Link knew that the moment that Ganon was in Alucard's presence, he would use the appropriate title, but he also knew that Ganon wasn't being dramatic about his own station; he truly was the crowned prince of the Gerudo. And though their stations were as opposite as their appearances, the two found in each other yet another common ground; just as Link's entire farm had been petrified in a single night, so too had the high city of the Gerudo, and, just like Link, Ganon had been the only survivor. In fact, it had only been a few weeks after Link had arrived in Alucard's palace and started training with a sword that Ganon had arrived. Alucard, feeling that it would be easier to keep an eye on these two oddities if they were together, set them to a strict training regime and had them room together as well. They had been fast friends ever since.

"Once that curse or whatever it is gets lifted," Ganon sighed, as they approached the stairs that led back to the main castle, "I'll get to eat like a real Gerudo again! Beef and lamb and wines! The true foods of a prince like myself!" He winked at Link before adding, "Of course, you'll be there too, since you're going to be made a part of the royal family." Ganon had been talking about this notion for the past four months, and though Link was, naturally, excited by the idea of living like royalty and being having his best friend as his official brother, his answer was always the same.

"I don't think your father would want to have a farmhand as a son, especially since I'm not even a Gerudo to begin with," he replied, laughing sheepishly. "And I don't even look close to being a Gerudo, let alone a Gerudo prince!"

Ganon put his arm around Link's neck and pulled him closer, tilting his head towards him. "Nonsense! Father'll love you! Besides, just because you don't look like a Gerudo doesn't mean you don't have any Gerudo blood in you! Just spend some time in the desert sun and you'll be looking like me in no time!" He released Link and ruffled his hair with a laugh. "Just trust big-brother Ganon! I'll take care of everything!"

Link nodded, appreciating the gesture. It was nice to know that there was someone who cared for him as Ganon did, and that he finally had someone who wasn't going to ignore him, or see him only as 'Link the Farmhand'. Of course, Alucard had been kind enough to bring him into his home, and Howl was friendly, but they didn't really talk with Link on anything other business. If ever Link would call someone 'brother' it would be Ganon. "Thanks," he said simply, looking up at the red-head. "That really means more then you know."

"Aw, don't go getting all mushy on me!" Ganon laughed, swatting Link on the back. "I'm still taking some of your lunch for your attack back there in the catacombs!"

Before Link had time to protest, the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caught his attention. Both he and Ganon turned to find Alucard standing behind them, his arms crossed, his face looking incredibly stern. "So, you two _were_ down in the catacombs again, just like I told you _not_ to."

"It's the only place we can really get in any practice!" Ganon replied defensively. "I mean, it's not every fight we'll ever be in will be in a nice, square training room!"

"Even so, you know the rules! No one is to go down there without at least one senior member of the Sub Rosa with them." Alucard took a position that Link had seen him take almost every day ever since he and Ganon had been introduced. Holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, he continued. "Honestly, it was irresponsible enough, Ganon, to go down there, but to drag Link along was recklessness! Do you understand the implications if something happened to you down there? If the crowned prince of the Gerudo were mauled by a monster while in my care?"

Link saw Ganon tense, his eyes showing the anxiety that always came with being scolded by Alucard. A punishment would be coming, probably scullery work for a week, something that both Ganon and Link were quite used to by now. As Alucard turned his glowering gaze upon Ganon fully, Link made his move. "It was my idea!" he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Alucard's face turned towards Link, looking more then a little amazed. "I told Ganon that we could handle ourselves down there. I mean," Link felt suddenly very nervous as his leader's eyes narrowed. "I mean, Ganon's the best martial artist here right? No one's beaten him yet in hand-to-hand combat! And I...I felt confident enough in my abilities with a sword that it would be alright."

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you, Link," Alucard replied coldly, and Ganon looked at his friend, his face showing his confusion. Link had lied! It was Ganon who had asked Link to go down there, but Link had taken the blame for him! "Normally, I would give you the usual punishment. You are fortunate, though, that the reason I was searching for you both is more dire then cleaning pots and pans." Shaking his head, the leader of the Sub Rosa continued, almost talking to himself. "I have to wonder about my sanity when I think of sending you on a mission..."

"A mission!?" Ganon and Link asked in unison, both wearing the same look of amazement. "You're sending us?" Alucard nodded.

"Yes. As members of the Sub Rosa, you are, in a sense, mercenaries, just like myself and every other person in this castle. Normally, I would not send out members such as yourselves that have only been training with us a year. However, this situation is, as I said, dire, and requires those who have not been seen by those beyond this castle. Fortunately for us, the Gerudo are a tight-knit people, and you, Link, may as well have never existed in the first place. The statement was cold, but Link took it anyway. It was the truth, after all, and Alucard was usually very frank, so Link was used to it. "Therefore, no one in the outside world will know who either of you are."

"And that's important why?" Ganon asked, crossing his arms, not liking being told that he was practically a nobody to everyone outside of Castle Fahrenheit. "Wouldn't you want to hire someone with some credibility and not some new kids if you were looking for mercenaries?"

"You would, if we were being hired by someone," Alucard replied coolly. "However, that is not the case." Both Link and Ganon looked shocked again, but before they could ask what Alucard meant, they were approached by someone else.

"Ah, there you are Master Alucard!" a man in spectacles called, rushing up to the trio. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Dressed in a long black coat and a simple black shirt and trousers beneath, the man looked very plain. His white hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with only a few stray strands falling around his pail, almost pointed face. The silver spectacles on his nose sat a bit lopsided, but the gentleman couldn't readjust them, since his hands were currently holding a bowl of soup and a slice of thick bread.

"I could say the same for you, Father," Alucard nodded with a weary smile.

"And who are these two?" the new man asked, looking at Link and Ganon with a friendly smile, which the other two could only return with a look of bewilderment.

"These two will the ones accompanying you to Hyrule Castle Town for this mission," Alucard replied, motioning to the pair. "They are as much of a handful as you are, so I thought it best if you chaperoned them. Howl is abroad, and I am too well-known in the city for this mission and so, I have no choice to but to send you. The large one is Ganon, and the other is named Link. They are also the most recent additions to the Sub Rosa."

"You make me sound like a trouble-maker..." the man in black sighed with a small pout. Turning his attention back to his 'wards' the man bowed his head and smiled widely. "A pleasure to meet you both. I am Father Abel Nightroad. I'm sure we'll get along just fine."


End file.
